This invention relates to oscillator circuits and, more particularly, to a circuit that incorporates a bridge-stabilized oscillator with feedback control for generating an oscillator signal having a relatively low rate of energy loss.
High precision oscillators are required in many electronic devices as a master clock or frequency source, from which all other time intervals and operational frequencies are derived. Quartz crystal resonators are often used in such oscillators because the resonant frequency of the crystal is very stable. However, quartz crystal resonators are expensive and physically large with a large footprint.